Dreams to Eclipse the Sun
by P.Tankway
Summary: A month had barely graced by before fate called again and the two young shinobi were thrust back to one another to help a dying country. Could the balance that Sasuke and Naruto bring help the crumbling nation and restore peace to the land and themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_with leaves falling down…_

_(chapter 1)_

He was almost afraid to fall asleep again. The cold sweat he could feel running down his forehead and neck was indicative that his dreams were a little less than sweet; his shaky hands were a little more than embarrassing, had he not been clearly alone. His eyes adjusted to the darkened room slowly, as he blinked past his heavy lids. He was back in a bed; a memory barely kept in the current recesses of his blackness of the ceiling was starting to create swirling lines of dim light and he closed them again briefly, before pulling himself away from the mattress, the soft blanket sliding down his bare chest to rest bunched at his lap. _What had really happened back there? _All he could seem to remember clearly was _him_. He had met him again…saw those eyes…again… He shifted slightly over to his right and looked out of the small window in the room. The moon was mid-sky; a radiant sliver of white. _The moon…it reminds me of what I saw… on that sword… _His eyes shifted back into the dark room and down into his lap. How much time had passed since that day? So much seemed so hazy. He flexed his hands as he gazed down at them. The cuts were barely visible now. He over turned them and looked into the palms. His eyes tried to focus on a faint outline…

He looked up. There was a presence at his door. He could see their standing shadow beneath the crack of it. They stood there, hesitating, and he could safely bet that the contemplating figure was Karin. His lips didn't move to grant her permission to enter. To be honest, though he was grateful for what he had learned that she did for him, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

He ran his wobbly digits through his midnight locks, his eyes returning to their closed position as he lay back on his small bed, steadying his breathe from the lingering dream and listening to the fading sounds of Karin's receding footsteps and the faint sounds of the dark.

They'd been occurring every night, it seemed, since he'd returned to Eagle's makeshift base a little over a week ago. They were vivid, springing to life almost the instant he gave into deeper slumber, the REM of his body's sleep function thrusting visions of collapsing limbs no longer able to support the weight of their once able bodies as they fell victim to the cold steel slicing through the soft flesh. There were hundreds of faceless soldiers…all geared towards one destination…all meeting the same fate. Well, faceless, except, for the eyes. Every face that met his…contained _those _eyes…_his eyes_. Crimson orbs with intricate black stared back at him, piercing him even as their host lay lifeless at his feet, the lids refusing to give him relief. A haunting echo resounded through his mind as a quarter moon hung high behind him in the night sky. Every time it climaxed to this point, while he viewed the carnage of his swordplay, he strained to catch the words of the voice that encompassed his senses.

He reopened his eyes, widening them slightly to adjust to the darkness. He shifted towards the window again, focusing on the soft pale lighting shining through the small window. The glow was forgiving on his eyes and he let them linger over the tops of a few trees rustling in the breeze before looking back up towards the moon, which hung boldly in the center of his line of sight.

The moon; even in its simplistic imagery it appeared so complex. The ghostly white sphere reflected in his dark eyes and watching it had a calming effect as he noticed his breathing had finally steadied. He pulled himself away from the bed and onto his feet. Returning to sleep was not an option for him now, for he wasn't too eager to return to the nightmares.

Crossing the room, he grabbed his shirt from the back of a solitary chair. He slipped it over his shoulders, not bothering to tie it closed and headed out of his room quietly, his bare feet producing no sound as he strolled down the hall and out of the double doors. The air felt cool upon his exposed skin as he headed towards a small rocky ledge overlooking an expansive plain. He found a grassy spot and sat; his legs spread slightly, bending his left one to rest his left arm across it. It was a quiet night, save for a few lone coyotes howling at the moon. _The moon…_

"Hey, thought I heard you come out. Not thinking of leaving again, are you?" He turned to peer into the smiling face of the voice that had just strolled up behind him, her face aglow in the dim light of the night.

"Hm." His eyes drifted back across the plain.

"Aw c'mon, Sasuke, I'm teasing. Do you mind?" He shrugged his shoulders and she sat down a few feet away from him at his right side. She followed his example and looked out across the field, her eyes spying a few coyote on a late night hunt. "So…are you still having trouble sleeping?" His shoulders stiffened slightly at her words. "Sorry, sometimes…you call out at night…I'd come in to check on you and sometimes you'd have trouble waking. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop." He kept forward and the silence lingered a few moments between them. He could hear her clearing her throat before speaking again.

"So, what happened back there? You know…when you left? When I found you, the energy in that area was so intense I could barely stand myself. You were so battered…I didn't think you'd survive… If Jugo hadn't followed me, I don't know how I would have gotten you back. I thought…I thought I'd lost you."

She was afraid…to lose him? Someone who wasn't related to her, but she had risked coming to that battlefield to ensure his safety? Why? Is the answer to this where Naruto's pursuit lie? He turned to her and gave her a half grin.

"You worry too much." She returned a wider grin and rocked back on her derriere, wrapping her arms around her legs and lifting her feet slightly away from the ground beneath her.

"Well, you know I'd hunt you down any where, Uchiha." She shot him a sly look over the top of her glasses and he could feel his cheeks flushing, though he was unsure if it was from her words or from the truth of them. Brief flashes of the early days at the Academy cut through his mind and he held his restraint to keep from shuddering. Women.

"I couldn't save them."

"Huh?" she straightened slightly from her teasing and looked at him quizzically. "Save who?"

"He was standing there…with the same eyes I had that day, with the same horror. And I reacted the only way I could…the one way that seemed justified to me. I took the life of the one responsible. I took the anger I knew that kid's gonna have when what happens finally sets in and I did what I know he's gonna want to do. I killed. I took the lives of the meaningless to atone for the meaningful. I felt…like I was looking back at myself…and doing now what I couldn't do then. But that couldn't bring them back…it never does…" He felt he had said too much and returned to silently watching the open field. Karin watched his face return to its usual seriousness and wished just once that she could see him smile.

* * *

_Whew! _Naruto slumped against the dumpty burlap sack he allowed to crash to the floor upon entering is bedroom apartment. _That seems to be the last of it. _He noted as he viewed the main room for any more signs of clothing. Sakura had gone by his place while he was recovering in the hospital just like she said, but later revealed that she couldn't go anywhere near his "filthy underwear" as she put it. She stated (with an upturned nose, he noticed) that the best she could do was use a broom to shove them in the far corners in the back of the room, where they awaited his return.

He had spent all morning at the laundry house, watching what seemed like endless cycles of t-shirts, socks and, boxers. He knew that he shouldn't rest too long before he put them away or they will be there in the middle of his floor for weeks. Still, it felt good to relax, even for just a moment.

"Is this some secret training I don't yet know about?" Naruto's head shot up and around until he could see the owner of the voice behind him. His eyes landed on the smiling face of his pink-haired teammate standing in his open doorway.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Uh…" He snatched up an exposed pair of boxers that had made their way out of the bag he been slumped against and stuffed them quickly behind him. "What brings you by?"

He could hear her soft giggling before answering. "I wanted to make sure you were settling back in ok. You know how you like to over do it when you leave the infirmary." He nervously scratched the back of his head with his left hand before standing to his feet, a smile of embarrassment spreading across his lips.

"I've been takin' it easy, I swear. Just doin' laundry, see?" He pointed to the number of bags behind him. "Thank you for helping me. This place would have been a real beast to clean if you hadn't helped."

Her face flushed a rosy pink as her lips parted to reply. "It was nothing, really. I knew you'd be too hurt to do it alone and I wanted to lend a hand. We're teammates, remember?" She stepped past the threshold and into the main area of the apartment where Naruto stood, red-cheeked; trying desperately to keep Sakura from seeing what she was trying to advert her eyes from. She'd had her fill of viewing his 'dedicates' while cleaning his place and shoving what she found into a corner.

She stepped further inside and made her way over to his dresser drawer and her eyes couldn't help but land on the dusty-glassed framed photo that mirrored her own at home. It was an image of a time gone past; it seemed ages ago to her. She ran her fingers across the worn wood encasing; reminiscing on the seemingly happier times of the soon to be fractured, Team 7.

"What happened between the two of you back there? You and…Sasuke...I…I know he was there. Neji was able to spot the two of you when we were scouting the area for the mission. The two of you fought again…didn't you?" She glanced over to her blonde teammate. He was now standing in front of a small round table, a bundle of clothes before him. His face was rigid as he steadily worked through the pile, folding a shirt slowly and placing it on the side. Sakura tilted her head to the slightly right to get a better view of his face.

"Hey, Naruto, didn't you hear-"

"Hey Naruto, you're wanted by the 5th." Shikamaru's lazy drawl wafted through his door where he stood leaning against the doorframe. His arms crudely folded across his chest where a crumpled pack of nearly full cigarettes was haphazardly stuffed in his left breast pocket. Both Sakura and Naruto looked over to acknowledge his words.

"Granny Tsunade wants to talk to me? Did she say for what?"

"No, and this is troublesome, so c'mon." he turned out of the door and stood waiting on the sidewalk. Naruto let the t-shirt he was holding drop back down onto the pile on the table and proceeded to head out of the door, his eyes never meeting Sakura's. She watched his back for a few moments before following him outside, closing the door behind her.

***

She had settled into what had become her classic "poker face"; her mouth and nose shielded behind her folded hands, only allowing the stern look of her eyes to peer in the faces of the people she was addressing. It was a fearsome look and it almost always gave her the results she wanted. Almost.

"What?! You got to be kidding me!"

"Naruto please! Calm down!" The green-eyed konoichi snarled.

"But, c'mon!" Tsunade could feel the vein over her left eye start to twitch.

"NARUTO! Uh, Master, please forgive him." She rushed out with bowed head; her hand forcing Naruto's to join hers.

"Sakura! Lay off the insane strength, will ya?" Sakura could feel her own eye begin to twitch.

"SILENCE!" Her hands had come down and pounded on the polished desk, flinging papers that were piled high across the top. "You brought this on yourself. You left the village without permission, and then you got involved in foreign affairs. Not to mention the dangers of the Akatsuki looking for the remaining Junchuuriki and we still don't fully know their next move. You have placed yourself in danger and on top of that, you got involved with a known rogue ninja."

Naruto's eye's narrowed as Tsunade's words struck his ears. He lowered his head, his eyes unfocused on the images below him. His breathing was uneven and his voice was unsteady as he spoke. She knew her words would sting the moment they crossed her lips, but she needed their effect then to calm the hyperactive shinobi down.

"He…Sasuke's not some 'rogue-nin'…he's still apart of this team. He's still apart of Team 7!" His head shot up and his eyes burrowed into hers. Sakura looked both panic-stricken and morose at the same time. She searched his face with her own watering eyes.

"I only left because…because I needed to…" he paused to breathe deeply, "when I met the monk, I didn't know what was going on at first, but he needed my help, so I couldn't abandon him. Meeting Sasuke…I didn't know I'd see him again…I couldn't leave without trying…"

Tsunade returned her hands to their upward position, returning to her stern look. Her heart ached at the young man's words, fully understanding the passion of them. If it was any other time she would consider overlooking Naruto's carelessness to plunge out and scout for his missing teammate, but matters had become much more serious as of late. Akatsuki had attacked several more villages in surrounding countries, killing countless people in search of their collection of the bijou. The pressure was coming down hard from the Elders, who were increasingly listening to the rebellious tone of her biggest opposition, Danzo, against her strategy towards the threat. She had done all she could to cover-up Naruto's absence but she needed to get him to understand the position he was putting her in…still…

"Naruto-"

"Granny…I promised I'd bring him back and I will…no matter how many times I fall, I'm gonna keep standing up until I succeed. You can believe that." His face looked downcast as he could no longer look her within the eyes. She could see the pain he carried and struggled to find the words to say aloud to him. _Naruto…your loyalty is stronger than any diamonds. You are the true meaning of the Will of Fire! _

_Knock knock knock!_

"Enter!"

"Lady Tsunade! Forgive me, I did not mean to interrupt. We've received a messenger bird."

"Shizune, is it an encrypted message? Do we know who it's from?"

"No ma'am, it's not encrypted. It appears to be from that place where we deployed the two teams during the rescue mission."

"Tayamura?" Naruto's head lifted at the presentation of the message even as the Hokage took the small rolled paper from her assistant.

Her eyes scanned over the scrap quickly, her lips thinned as she pressed them tightly.

"This is from the head monk, an Elder Isao."

"Old man Isao? Really? Let me see! Is he ok?" He rushed to the side of her desk to the shock of Sakura and Shizune.

"Naruto please! I can barely read it!" She shifted away from him as he reached out for the paper and continued to gaze over it. "It's a letter of thanks and apologizes for involving you in his affairs."

Naruto straightened his stance and looked out of the large picture window directly behind Tsunade. "Isao-sensei…the villagers…I wonder if they're ok."

She breathed out a sigh and leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes as her back felt the leather of the upholstery. She hoped she wouldn't regret the decision she was about to make, but she wanted to make sure she was a few steps ahead of that damned Danzo. She was uncertain of Akatsuki's next move, but she was sure of what they were hunting. If she deployed Naruto on a mission to a country where no known bijou were recorded having, then her team and operatives could develop a better plan of action.

"Naruto, I'm assigning you on a mission."

"Really? Alright--!"

She raised her hand and stopped his jovial expression.

"I'm assigning you on a restoration mission to Tayamura. According to this letter, the rebuilding is being organized now and should be beginning by the time you reach the country. I want you to extend the friendship of the Fire country and offer your assistance where needed."

"Lady Tsunade, is that wise to send Naruto alone? What about the Akatsuki? We really can't spare the work force to go with him. We're even assigning genin to handle a few assignments."

"Don't worry, Shizune. We can allow for an escort group. They will accompany Naruto to the small northeastern country and report back as soon as he is settled. I will redeploy a different group by missions end and they will take a different route back to the village."

"And the village's civil matters? Does the monk make mention of those?"

"Hm. Not much. And from what we've learned from Hyuuga Neji's report, the battle they'd help diffuse was from an attempt to stop the insurgence that had formed within their country and seemed to halt after the death of their leader. So," she turned her stern eyes back to the blond, "you leave in the morning. You'll meet the escort team at the break of day in front of the main gates. You'd best be prepared by then!" She shouted and shook her head at his broadly smiling face even as he was rushing out of the door top speed.


	2. Chapter 2

…_their departure is silent… _

_(chapter 2)_

He tried not to look at her face as he bolted out the door and out of the building. She looked so concerned for him and he knew that she wanted to talk more about what he'd been through weeks before, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to any one about it in any more depth than he had to. When his friends had gathered in his hospital room after he'd regained some strength, a few begin to question him: how'd he end up in such a place? Who was the old man in the burning village? Those questions he didn't mind so much. Those questions were safe….those were ones he could answer. It was the _other _ones that bothered him a little deeper…it was those ones about—

"Whoa, Naruto! Where's the fire? You should really watch out where you're going. And didn't you just leave the hospital recently? You shouldn't be exerting yourself like that."

"Ah, Iruka-sensei!" His response was winded as he reacted to his collision into his former teacher. Iruka reached out a hand to help steady the young man as he straightened his posture. As he did, the last of the papers he'd been carrying fluttered down to the ground at their feet. Naruto let go a nervous laugh as he bent down low to help pick them up.

"Oh! Sorry, sensei…I guess I wasn't paying much attention."

"It's ok Naruto." He stooped beside the boy to help retrieve the rest of his work. "I guess it's partly my fault for walking around with so many things in my arms at one time. If it weren't you, it would have been someone. Like that ever-rambunctious Konohamaru. I wonder where he gets that from?" Iruka peered over to the blond in front of him. Naruto let loose another bout of nervous giggles before standing to his feet and handing what he'd picked up over to the accusatory man.

"Sorry again…" He sidestepped the scarred teacher and resumed his pace.

"Hey Naruto, wait!" Iruka called at the young man's back.

"Huh?"

"The least you can do is treat your old teacher to dinner after almost running him over!" His face settled into a soft grin as he saw the broad smiling face of his former pupil.

***

"So you have another big important mission? Wow, you are really growing, Naruto."

"Heh-Heh Heh, it's no biggie, sensei. It's just a peace mission."

"But that's very important, Naruto. You're responsible for establishing a good relationship between our two countries. A lot is involved in this mission. Though I am surprised, usually you hate deployments like this. There's no real 'action' in it. You really are maturing…this wouldn't," the teacher shifted slightly in his seat to look fully at Naruto, "this wouldn't have anything to do with what happened when you left does it?" Iruka tried to read the young ninja's expression as he noticed that the young man's hand was now hovered over his bowl of steaming miso ramen. The teacher's face morphed into that of concern as he leaned over and touched the blond lightly on the arm.

"Naruto?"

"Uh," his liquid blue eyes seemed to look past his old teacher. "Sorry, sensei, I have to get ready for my mission tomorrow…thank you…for sharing dinner with me." His tone was quiet as he reached into his pocket for the overstuffed green frog wallet and after counting a few bills; he laid some money on the counter for the meal and stood from his seat. Iruka's expression deepened to worry as he spun around and held to the sleeve of the rushing lad.

"Naruto, wait. I didn't mean to…I know that this past month has been hard; given what's happened to…I'm sorry. I should have been there more. I've watched you grow from a bouncy knuckleheaded kid to one of the best shinobi Konoha's ever had." Iruka could feel the tension in the young man's body ease a bit, as he spoke.

"Thank you…Iruka-sensei…" Naruto slowly pulled his arm away from the teacher's grip and he could hear his grieving sigh as he left through the door.

***

The rendezvous was slated to start before the breaking of the day, so Naruto was up, dressed and, out of the door in the darkness, heading towards the main gates of the village, his travel pack on his left shoulder. He wasn't told who was apart of the escort group, just what time to be at the gates to start the excursion. He was excited, and the bounce in his steps accented the fact that he was anxious to see the old monk again. He was curious to know how he and the remainder of Tayamura village were re-shaping. As he neared the arch, he could see several figures standing in the gap, apparently awaiting his arrival. As he stepped closer, the figures became clearer and he could see one of their hands take to the air.

"Yo! Naruto!"

"Bushy-brows?"

"Good morning! While we waited for you arrival, I ran twenty laps around the entire village!" the jovial ninja spring to life and proceeded to jog over to where he stood. His bowl-cut hairstyle bounced with each of his steps and his smile was broad. "We can get a few laps in before we leave-"

"No, you won't, we don't have time. Good morning, Naruto." A slightly haughty-toned voice floated over to him from behind Rock Lee. Naruto peered over Lee's shoulder to see the brunet jounin and another shinobi beside him.

"Ah, Neji! Kiba! You're on this trip?" He sidestepped Lee and headed over the other two men. Kiba face was set with a grin as he watched him approach.

"Yea, the Hokage asked us to be apart of the first escort group. We're going to have to stay off the main path. The Fifth does have a few Anbu ops on scouting missions across the country-"

"But we do have to be careful," interjected Neji and he stepped up besides them. "We still don't know where Akatsuki is and we have to take all precautions. We will secure you're passage to Tayamura and then a different group will accompany you back, when you send word that the mission is complete."

Naruto graced a slightly sour look as he processed what he was hearing. "Sounds like a glorified baby-sitting trip."

'Ah, c'mon, Naruto." He felt Kiba's hand slap around his shoulder. "Look at it as assuring that our ambassador arrives at his destination unharmed."

"We should leave now. We have a lot of ground to cover." Neji turned to walk beyond the gate and the others followed suit.

***

He'd been up early training in the center of a near-by forest. He'd been throwing kunai after kunai into the tops of trees and splitting the leaves that drifted slowly with his chokuto. Each leaf, several dozen apiece, had been split with precision, right through the stem, leaving a perfect symmetrical half that gathered with identical others at the bottom of the forest floor.

He supposed he was blowing off steam, more than training. A few days ago, he'd had another talk with that man again, the one saying he was Uchiha Madara, the only other surviving member of the late Uchiha clan, supposedly. And according to his brother, a major factor as to why the he and that man were the only ones left…

_Schwing! _

Another leaf appeared to burst into equal parts and fluttered the remainder of the way down. Sasuke's hand barely had enough time to relax by his side before he thrust himself into the air at top speed and caught the next two leaves in flight, duplicating those before returning to the ground and swiftly sliding his sword tightly back into its sheath. His eyes barely scanned over the polite carnage before walking towards a small path slightly off to the right and into the woods, traveling shortly until he came to a small clearing and a stream. Standing near the water's edge, he looked down and gazed upon his reflection. The wavering image appeared to mirror a calm man, but he knew better. He was not calm and he was increasingly becoming more and more frustrated with himself.

"Your skills never cease to amaze me." Sasuke's head shot up and his body twisted around until he could face the voice behind him. He tried not to let the surprise in his eyes show as he faced the tousled black hair of the older man behind him. _How did he--? _Sasuke scanned his mind to see how he'd miss someone quietly walking up on him without his knowledge. As far as he knew, he'd been alone that morning when he'd left for the woods. How did this man manage to find him?

"What do you want?"

"Just enjoying the early morning air and your practice session; you're as sharp as ever." Sasuke turned away from the man and faced back out across the water. His hand gripped tightly onto the handle of his sword and squeezed. He could sense the man standing there, but he continued to ignore his presence.

"Have you thought more about what I said?"

Silence.

"Listen, Sasuke. Like I said before, I have no need to lie to you. What I told you about your brother…about your past….is all true; those things of our past…_your past,_ is the fuel to your future. Your clan…your _name _is the stepping stone these so-called honorable people used to step on to create the powerhouse of Konoha today. That _fire _burns as strong as it does because of the mighty fan that is iconic to our clan. The _Uchiha _name is the one of honor…of true strength! Look at you! Your name alone is commanding respect throughout the entire shinobi world." Sasuke looked back down into the gently rippling water and at his shimmering image once more. He tried to read his own dark eyes…tried to read their story. He stood staring at them as the man continued.

"You now know your true life's mission. To avenge your clan and re-establish the Uchiha name." He could hear the leaves and twigs crunch beneath the now approaching man's feet. "Hm. Such irony." He snickered as he passed over the split leaves on the ground below. "Sasuke. Where did you go after our first meeting?"

"I'm heading back to base now. _Eagle's _base. Don't sneak up on me again." the young ninja still held the handle of his sword as he paused by the old man briefly, before continuing on the path leading out of the woods. He could hear the crackle of the leaves below as the man shifted around and faced his receding back.

"Sasuke. In this reality. I'm all you can really trust in a world of lies. I bear your name."

Sasuke stopped slowly, his head turning slightly and his dark eyes peering sharply over his left shoulder. "Hm. I've spent all my life either trying to live up to or un-taint my _name_. So sorry if some stranger claiming to be an originating member of the Uchiha family doesn't have me jumping for joy," he snickered, "but I'm not buying that."

"Look. I need you to retrieve something for me. This will prove that I'm not lying."

"Now I'm an errand boy? Get lost." He started to resume walking until the voice continued.

"No, but this could prove what I'm saying is true and deepen your knowledge of the Sharingan…it's ultimate powers…powers that have even brought the great beast to their knees…" Sasuke stopped walking again. _What did he mean by that? Powers that have brought the great east to their knees? _He shifted around completely and face the rough face of the speaking man. Staring at him closely for a few moments, he spoke, not fully understand what he was agreeing to do.

"So what is it that you want me to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

_leaving no trail in the wind…_

_(chapter 3)_

They'd been keeping a swift and steady pace for most of the morning, none of them really needing a break longer than to relieve themselves or hydrate with water. By mid-day they had already reached the wide, grassy plains Naruto remembered crossing with Elder Isao, a month prior. They had made one brief stop, where they conversed with a stationed Anbu operative and gained the "all clear" to cross the large field. Halfway across, Naruto couldn't help but pause as he looked at a familiar temple, centered in the tall grass.

_Benjiro. Akemi and Tasogare…two warriors as close as brothers. _His eyes scanned past the tops of the temple's buildings and into the pale and clear blue sky. The sun's gleam reflected in his eyes as a shout reached his ears.

"Hey! Slow poke! Don't fall behind! We still have a lot of ground to cover!" He turned his head over to his right and squinted into the horizon at a frowning Neji and a quizzical Kiba. Rock Lee had begun to trot back to where he stood and looked out into the field at the buildings along side the ninja.

"Admiring the architecture, Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"It _is _very beautiful. Did you visit during your travels?"

Yea…something like that. Let's keep going." Naruto shifted his pack higher onto his shoulder as he turned away from the temple and headed closer to the other two shinobi, Rock Lee following closely behind.

***

He could hardly believe his eyes as he crossed over the small bridge leading into the still fractured, but repairing village. His eyes scanned furiously over large wooden planks, tubs of mortar, and jars of nails as villagers bustled about various construction sites, mending and repairing houses and shops. Two bald men in robes ran up the dusty road, broad smiles on their faces.

"Naruto! You've arrived!" Naruto's hand lifted to wave back at the two men as they drew closer.

"Jin-sama. Lee-sama."

"Hyuuga-san!" One of the men trotted over and slightly bowed in front of the longhaired brunet after hearing his name called. "We never thanked you fully after you and the other Konoha shinobi had come to Tayamura. We apologize that our affairs had befallen Naruto, but we were grateful for the assistance. Will you be staying?"

"No, we must return to Konoha. There are some very urgent matters at hand. We were just sent to escort Naruto." He could hear the blond scoffing loudly behind them.

"I could have made it alone. Anyway, where's old man Isao?"

"Ah, Master Isao went back to the hidden temples to gather more supplies. He should be back shortly. Come, we will show you where you will be staying while you are here. Hyuuga-san, you and the other shinobi will stay for dinner. Afterwards, we will show you where you can rest for your return journey in the morning."

"Thank you, Lee-sama." Neji gave another slight bow as they all fell in step behind the two monks.

The trip through the city was quick, their crew passing a half a dozen more repair sites and giggling children as they darted between erecting buildings.

"Children, please! Be mindful not to injure yourselves!" called Jin to the running children, one stopping to wave to the newcomers.

They approached a modest two-story building in better shape than most sites they had seen. Jin paused at the entrance and turned to face them.

"The lodge is one of the first places repaired. The lodge's owner, Elder Sun, has been the heart of the villages welcoming center for years. You will stay here the night and rest. Naruto, Elder Isao requested that you stay at the hidden temples when he returns.

"Huh? I thought you said he was already at the hidden temples?" Naruto interjected.

Jin turned away and pulled open the door. A small bell announced their entrance and a petit, nearly white-haired old woman smiled warmly from behind a wooden desk.

"Jin-san! You have visitors. Welcome, welcome!" The small woman bustled from behind the desk and shuffled towards the group. "From Konoha? Welcome!"

"Are the rooms prepared, Elder Sun?"

"Yes, yes. Come. Come, young ones." She started to shift towards the stairwell. Naruto bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Obaasan." Elder Sun turned and smiled warmly at the young blond, his eyes lifting from the bow to look back at her. Sun seemed to be searching his eyes. Nervously, one hand lifted to scratch the back of his head, the others watching quizzically.

"Um…uh…hehe…"

"Your eyes….they glow, young one. There is much light in you." She then turned and headed up the stairs. Naruto dropped his head down slightly, feeling his cheeks flush as he felt the eyes of the group on him.

"Come on, we mustn't keep Elder Sun waiting." Naruto's head shot up at the sound of Neji's calm voice and turning back as he ascended the stairs behind the old woman.

***

It started as a short walk that carried him several miles away from where he was practicing earlier in the day. He had left to clear his mind, or yet, come to some conclusions to a few of the decisions that lay before him. The day was cool and bright, the midday sun beaming fiercely overhead as he found himself entering a clearing and after stepping down a few crumbing ledges, he emerged beyond the remaining trees and was facing a large expansive field. The winds rustled through the tall grass, swaying the blades like waves in the tide and he could spot a tiny structure in the far distance. The view of the field was a faint memory in his mind as he found himself starting across the space toward the tiny spot against the horizon.

_I remember this field…that temple..._

His thoughts became more vivid with each approaching step, craning his neck towards the northwestern direction, where the eagles base laid nestle atop a high plateau, several miles away. It was there, roughly a month ago, when had found himself crossing this same field, his journey bringing him to this same temple.

The field stretched in all directions for miles, appearing to have the temple directly in the middle, so it took Sasuke nearly twenty minutes to reach the base steps leading under a grand archway and into the main building, at his leisure pace. His right foot rose slightly and descended upon the first one, and in keeping with the same pace, ascended the remainder of the way to the top. He stopped before another archway, leading further into the outer gardens of the building, his eyes dropping down to a spot slightly to his right.

_I remember. There was a bag here…his bag… _He observed there was nothing there now and proceeded down the long winding hall.

His footsteps were quiet, even to his own ears, as he followed the curved path, passing blossoming Azaleas, towering walls of Bamboo, and bushels of Hydrangeas. He rounded a corner and saw towering silk screens, starting from the ceiling and stretching down to the length of the floor, depicting caricatures of wispy gardens and horses. As he continued further, one screen in particular, caught his eye. In the scene were two men, both young, maybe early twenties, poised in action of defense and offense respectively, amongst what seemed to be a wave of attackers. His eyes drifted to what the two men held in their hands and he noted that the artist appeared to take great care in their detail…

_The swords… _His hand lifted from his side and gingerly touched the old worn silk, tracing his finger along the outline of the weapons. His hand lingered shortly over the darker hued sword. _This one looks…like the one I obtained from that boastful leader…_ His eyes traveled over the man holding it. Though he looked fierce, he appeared in control…confident, his dark hair complimenting the black metal in his shielded palm. The man with whom his back was pressed against, looked much different, but the sword in his hand looked faintly like the one he'd seen in-

_Clank!_

His head turned sharply at the sound of crashing. It was coming from far into the back chambers of the temple. His hand instinctively shot to the handle of his sword, gripping it tightly. He turned from the tapestry of the warriors and resumed walking through the hallway, his fingers never leaving his handle as he rounded corner after corner until he came upon a soft glow from an open portal. He stopped his movements and strained his ears for any sound that he could capture. A very faint and repetitive _swooshing _noise could be heard from inside, and he cautiously approached the open doorway and peered inside. He could see a slightly bent, bald man in white robes, his arms fluidly moving with the broom in his hand as he swept dust, ash, and what appeared to be, broken ceramic, into a small pile. He could also hear humming, as the man worked, his back to the door, oblivious to any impending threats he might occur being in the temples alone.

The old man shifted and gave a startled jump as his eyes met the pair of dark ones of a young man in the room's doorway.

"Oh! Young man! I thought that I was alone." He stopped his sweeping and his face crinkled in a deep smile, his eyes closing so far that his pupils were barely visible. Sasuke watched the man sharply, not moving past the threshold, but maintaining his stance a few feet away. The old man continued to smile, though he never moved an inch either, appearing to be watching the young man just as closely. The silence lingered between them a few moments before the old man spoke once more.

"Have you come to visit the shrine? I regret that is not quite ready for visitors yet. I am here trying to restore it…little by little." As he spoke, Sasuke noticed a number of healing scars on the man's face.

"What happened to you?"

The man looked confused for a brief moment before his smile returned and he turned just slightly to sweep the broom about the small area around his feet. "Those are nothing major, young one, just the remnants of fighting for what you believe in."

Though the words were simple, they felt sharp to Sasuke's ears as he continued to study the man before him. Although the old man appeared non-threatening, he got the uncanny feeling that there was more to him than what appeared. He couldn't quite get a strong chakra reading from him…maybe he was suppressing it somehow…? He wished he had Karin next to him to get the full scope…

His eyes shifted over to the far right wall and noticed a large gaping hole. It was jagged, like it had been crudely blown apart and he could not understand why anyone would blow a wall in a temple. He continued to look around and the familiarity of the room flooded back to him. _Naruto… made this hole. He was fighting that self- proclaimed leader…the one that gave me the sword… _Without fully looking at the old man, he spoke out.

"There was a fight here…once. There was something important in this room. A blond ninja…he did this to the wall." He could hear the sweeping stop again.

"Ah…I see. So the stories are true. You are called 'Uchiha Sasuke', correct?"

"How do you know my name," his dark eyes piercing into those of the old man's for the first time since initially seeing him in the dimly lit room. A soft chuckle lifted into the air before any words returned.

"You were all he talked about." Sasuke could no longer maintain the gaze of the man with the broom and promptly shifted it away to a small altar towards the back of the room. He could see a duel stand often used to display swords, namely katana, but these were bare. He looked back towards the sweeping man, who had returned to his duty of collecting the dust and shattered clay from the floor. "Even when he wasn't saying anything, he was talking of you. He seemed to hold such high value of you." His voice floated from his stooped stature, just slightly louder that the _swooshing_. "He became most excited whenever I would recount particular stories to him. It appeared to fuel his vigor whenever we prepared for training."

"Training?"

The man chuckled again, "Yes, you see, Naruto helped rescue my village some short time ago-"

"The village that was being destroyed?"

"Ah, yes. You seem to know about this?" Sasuke shifted his gaze away. "Please, young one. I'm almost done here. Why don't you come inside? I have a bit of lunch. Why don't we share it?"

Sasuke turned away completely, this time, his back fully to the sweeping monk; one foot already hovered about the corner. The monk's calm voice retuned to his ears, and he stopped cold.

"Wouldn't you like to know why you have returned back here?" His body stiffened, slowly turning to face the old monk, searching his face for understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

_yet, at the heart of daybreak…_

_(chapter 4)_

"What do you mean, '…why have I returned here?' What do you know about me? Who are you?" Sasuke's hand returned to the hilt of his sword, now put off by the old man's words and sharply on guard. He watched the monk shuffle over to the back altar where he leaned the broom on a nearby wall and reached for his bag that was below on the floor, a few inches from where he stood. He then walked over to the raised ledge of where the altar stood and sat down, opening his bag and pulling out several wrapped packages, which he didn't hesitate to unfurl to reveal sweet rice balls and bread. Sasuke watched the smile return as the man called out.

"Please, young one, you must be tired. From wherever you may have journeyed, your body would do well with a bit of rest and food. It is not much, but I will happily share with you all that I have." His head bowed slightly and Sasuke watched intently for a few moments, and after determining no malice within the man's offer, he walked closer to the altar and took a seat on his right side a few feet away. He reached gingerly for a rice ball and took a modest bite, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing. He could tell the older man was pleased with his accepting his offer but was to proud to admit that he was grateful for the small meal, as he hadn't eaten all day.

"It was you. That day…you were the one that took…Naruto…away." His head was slightly bowed, looking down to the floor from where he sat. His dark hair, which had grown longer over the last few months, going without a haircut, shielded his face from the monk, whom he could tell had glanced over in his direction briefly.

"…Yes, it was I."

"Hm."

He could feel the man shift for something beside him. The soft crinkle of paper resounded between the two and Sasuke knew the man had reached for something else to eat.

"May I ask, what brought you to the temple? Surely it was not to pay respect, as I had not seen you here before then, and surely it was not to aid Yuu?" Sasuke's head rose as he looked across the room and out into the hallway through the gaping hole that needed mending…the hole that Naruto created…

He was at a loss. Just what had brought him to the temple almost a month ago? Was it because he had thought that he had seen his old teammate? So what if he did? And why was it on his mind after all this time? His lips parted to speak but stopped abruptly before any words formed.

"It is said that those who sojourn to the Benjiro Temple, come seeking to center the peace that was taken from them…whether it was through choice or by force…" Sasuke could feel his heart rate increase as the words hit his ears; he continued to train his eyes upon the floor. "Those who come….all feel lead of their own accorded, and are said that the purity of the two guardians are what draws them in."

"Guardians?"

"Many believe that the two legendary warriors, for whom this temple is commissioned, still reside in the world to preserve the peace." He could hear the old man sigh and he thought back to the silkscreen he saw in the main hall. The depiction of the two warriors posed against the throng of attackers around them…the two swords in their hands…Were those the "guardians" of which the old monk spoke?

"The two swords that were once housed in this temple were all that were collected and preserved from Nakamura Akemi and Matsumoto Tasogare after their disappearance centuries ago. The country I am from had commissioned my small village of Tayamura with the upkeep and protection of the temple, more specifically, being the responsibility of the village's monastery. Every few cycles, a few monks or I would travel out to this temple to offer guidance to pilgrims or to polish the swords in this room."

Sasuke's head lifted as he looked at the monk for the first time since joining him on the altar steps. "That sword…the man who gave me the one that was left behind…he said that you believed that the guardians had returned. He said that you thought Naruto was one of them." Sasuke's eyes followed the monk as he suddenly stood up, gathering his satchel in one hand and collecting the papers he had the food wrapped in the other. He hoisted the pack over his left shoulder before turning back to the young shinobi; his eyes closed in a smile, much like that what resembled his old teacher…

"It is true, young one, that I was once convinced that the founders of our country had indeed found their way back through another generation, and after meeting Naruto, I was sure of it."

"Was…?"

"I can see much purity in you, though it is clouded with doubt. Forgive me if I seem intrusive, but a belief in fate can lead you to believe the given path is the only path. What I saw that night…between you and Naruto, is very much like the two for whom this place honors. Perhaps I am foolish to cling to the old ways…to think that their spirits are with us. But I do not believe that I am far from any truths any longer. The two swords called out to the two of you, regardless of the thinking." He turned again and headed to the room's doorway. He posture, Sasuke noted, was slightly hunched. He turned again, just as he reached the threshold.

"Many apologies. I must start the journey back to my village. Sad to say, I must start earlier than usual on my return trip in my recovering form. Will you be joining me?" Sasuke was taken aback by the directness of his questions, which came across more like a statement. He eyed the man's slightly turned face a few feet away, his eyes offering that smile. The old man spoke once more. "I'm sure the answers you are unaware that you are seeking can be gathered with a bit more conversation…at least for the night?" And he turned to leave the room. A few moments later, Sasuke was right behind…

***

The faint sound of the sliding door resounded in his ears as he dropped his backpack in a corner of the modestly dim room, his new lodgings throughout the course of his mission. He was tired, and raising his left arm slightly to rotate it at his shoulder blade, he was reminded of the intense work he had done in the village, vigorously pushing himself to his limits as he went into verbal and physical competition with Rock Lee, as they assisted the villagers in their restoration. Of course, the two shinobi went beyond the brink of "pushing it"; carrying several stacks of planks and several buckets of mortar all at once to each site they were assisting, often alleviating the work away from the on-site villagers, before they were called away to dinner, being prodded over by the sweet old Elder Sun. His hand drifted down to rub his belly lazily, remembering the old woman, who happily shoveled her self-proclaimed "revitalizing curry" into the young men's bowls, much to Rock Lee's delight and Neji's disdain.

What he craved now was a hot bath in the town's hot springs, hoping to take his mind away from that day's work and finally saying goodbye to his "baby-sitters"; seeing as they were headed back to Konoha at the first sight of light. However, he was deterred; convinced by his escorting monk, that there were sufficient bathing facilities within the hidden temples, plus, it was imperative that he was on their grounds before Elder Isao's return.

"Speaking of which, where is that old man? I haven't seen him all day. I thought that monk said that he was already here?" Naruto begin unzipping his orange and black jumper jacket, tossing it haphazardly on a chair's back as he walked past it to stand within the doorway of his room. The evening air was cool to his skin, dampened by the early day's work, and he could feel the breeze within his drying hair. In the distance, he could hear the faints shouts of what he knew was neat rows of white robed monks, engaged in evening practices. He could practically hear their forceful "_kiya!_" and the number of arms that would thrust out simultaneously.

Turning to go inside, he trotted over to a polished cubby in another part of the room, where he had seen a stack of neatly folded towels. Grabbing one from the top, he trotted back over and out of the door; his footsteps clamoring down the few steps that lead away from his room and onto a well-worn path, where he was told by his escort, would lead to the bathhouse. He could hear his footsteps as he trampled over fallen leaves and twigs, as he pressed towards a small circular building a few feet away from him in a clearing. Even before he could get very near it, he could feel the warmth of the spring, and it pepped his footsteps more spritely as he sprinted towards the open door and into a large room littered with long wooden benches and the same cubbies that he had in his dorm, lining the walls. He walked over to one and began to strip, folding his pants and boxers and placing them into one of the shelves closet to him. He then wrapped his towel tightly around his waist and walked towards the opposite end of the large room and out into the back patio, where the warm steam of the spring enveloped him into an instant relaxed state. He had walked over to the pool's edge and dipped his toe in, allowing his body a moment to adjust the temperature, before completely removing his towel and sinking down into the water below.

He was instantly calmed, the day's ordeal adrift away from his mind and into the quickly approaching nightfall. His eyes closed as he head leaned back to rest upon the rim of the pool and it wasn't long before he breathing became steady and easy as he allowed his body to drift off to sleep.

_"Akemi!" A sharp pair of dark eyes burrowed into a gleaming pair of blues ones several feet before him. _

_"Brother." The voice was almost to low to hear within close range, had it not been the echo of the hallowed halls of the palace. The figure turned about, slowly, his armor chiding softly with his movements. He was before him now, the feelings in his heart reflecting in the onyx eyes within his view._

_"Together. It is how we did everything, was not? From the beginning of time to the end of forever, we would fight together, side by side! Why have you broken that today, brother?"_

_"When you forgot the reason we fight. Have you forgotten, brother, why we were endowed with these gifts? We were to protect our people-"_

_"And preserve prosperity for our country!" The man took a few steps forward, his footsteps heavy with every step._

_"And should our people suffer at the hands of a tyrant to ensure that prosperity? Should we serve a man whose only value is the coin? There's no honor in that." The approaching man halted at the words; piercing his ears as sharply as a sword. Suddenly his words softened as he pleaded with the dark eyes in front of him._

_"Tasogare, please, brother…it is our gift…and our curse…we are bound to the land…to the people. The power we were given, thrust upon us by fate, wielded by us through the blades of our swords; it was as if the gods themselves had birthed in us their power. To change the lands as we know it into a place of peace. You have heard, new factions are developing across many countries. The way of the samurai is slowly fading and being replaced by mercenaries. If we don't stand now, our people will become divided, driven by greed and domination."_

_"And to what, Akemi? If we become divided in our thinking on this matter our country will fall! Brother, the emperor…yes, I agree, there is no honor in his conquest, but let us pursue his wishes in theory only. If he believes we are doing his will, then we will be more successful in maintaining the peace within our borders and thus spreading our message further than we ever dreamed! Please, Akemi! Stand with me! Believe me…"_

A sharp stinging sensation was shooting through his right arm and the feeling jerked Naruto awake. He thrust and gasped about a few moments, trying to grasp his surroundings, his body readjusting to the warm water sloshing about him as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting that was now illuminating around the hot spring. He could feel a few eyes on him as he noticed that he was no longer alone in the tub, but a few monks had entered, relaxing after hours of practicing in the yard. His face flushed a bright red as he reached behind him to wrap his towel about himself and head back towards the circular house, where he slid on his jumper pants and slippers. He draped the white towel he once wore, about his shoulders, and headed back out towards his lodgings. The night air was cool and nocturnal creatures were scurrying within the shadows of the trees, hunting under the cover of night. The porch light of his cabin shone through a few trees on the path and he was glad to see it finally, his mind trying desperately to shake away the strange dream he had back at the springs. At least he thought it was a dream. The images were so vivid and the men talking seemed strangely familiar…

"Ah…that's what I get for falling asleep in the pool…ugh!" His hand drifted to rub the back of his neck as he climbed the few stairs to the door and pushed it open. He was greeted by the warm glow of a table lamp and a familiar face seated on the rug in the center of the floor.

"Old man Isao!"

"Young one. Welcome! Thank you for honoring my request. Did you find you travels well?" He had a cup in his hand where steam was wafting. He leaned over slightly to hand another steaming cup to Naruto, who walked over to the rug, sat down and, brought the cup to his lips, satisfied with the warm and pleasant flavor of green tea that followed. "Where have you been all day? Those monks of yours kept saying you here at the temples but I hadn't seen a glimpse of you!" A slight pout graced his face and the monk couldn't help but smile fondly at the look.

"I do apologize, but I had an urgent matter to attend to, some place else. Thank you for you and your comrades lending you aid today. I heard that the restoration is a few days ahead of schedule. Naruto couldn't help his sheepish grin as he thought about the energetic work he and Rock Lee performed. He sat his cup down and stretched audibly as his yawn echo about the small room.

"Sorry, Isao-san, I may have overdone it today. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"I understand, young one, however, there is a more pressing issue that must be addressed before you retire. Ah, it seems that our other guest is now ready to join us." Isao's smiling eyes faced another door that lead to a short hallway in the cabin where two pairs of eyes faced each other...


	5. Chapter 5

_where the dark meets the light…_

_(chapter 5)_

He had followed the old monk for several hours; his guess was that the trip wouldn't have taken nearly as long as it did had the man not been in recovery as he had said. When they did reach the outskirts of the village, it was nearly nightfall, the sky emblazoned in bold oranges, reds and, yellows as the sun receded to the west. All around, he could hear faint banging, and when he looked out to whence the sound came, he could see a few people on scaffolds hammering away at various homes and buildings with many other people walking about, gathering up materials to retire for the evening.

He could hear giggling nearby as a few small children darted in between the work areas, the scolding of the adults going unfazed on their smiling faces. One small group, who looked to be playing some type of "tag and capture" game, stopped abruptly and crowded around a sullen faced child with dark locks. They stood before the small steps of the stoop he was sitting on; his knees drawn up to his chest and, his face partially covered by the folded arms that hugged his knees.

"Naota, come play with us!" one brunette girl piped.

"He won't play. He never does." chided another.

"He used to…" the little girl stepped away, tugging on a near-by friend. "I don't think Naota likes to do things like this anymore, 'cause his parents are gone." Sasuke stopped mid-stride and looked at the small boy, who by now had pressed himself deeper into his arms after hearing the girl's words. He could see his eyes gleaning and knew the boy had given into crying as he shifted his head, covering his eyes completely from view.

_"Momma! Father! No…..Momma….Dad…wake-up…please, wake-up! Ahh! No! Let go of me! Stop!"_

"It's that kid."

"Hm?" Isao had turned on his heels and looked back at his young companion and the direction in which he was looking.

"I saw him that night, the night of the attack. The night that vagrant attacked this place. He…his parents were killed…"

"Oh…yes; young Naota. His parents' lives were taken that night. Since then he has become somewhat of a mute. We monks at the monastery have taken him in and have been caring for him ever since then. We do all we can for him, but I fear the damage may be irreparable." Isao raised an arm and called out in the boy's direction. "Naota! It is time to go in now. Why don't you join my friend and I on the stroll home?" His eyes crinkled in that knowing smile and Sasuke could see the boy wiping vigorously across his eyes with the sleeve of his arm before he arose and walked over to the awaiting pair. He kept his head down, his eyes fixed on the road beneath him. Isao ruffled the lad's hair as they resumed walking, reporting to Sasuke that they would take a small detour to the town's makeshift orphanage before retiring for the evening to the temples. The trip was leisurely through the center of the village, and with people gradually moving indoors, he noticed the calming silence the place radiated as the night crept in.

"Chiyo, forgive us for being late. I fear my injuries are trying to become a disability." Isao chuckled at his own joke as the trio approached a shoddy two-story building where the monk gently pushed the young boy up the stairs to an awaiting attendant, who stood smiling by the door when they walked up. Sasuke watched the child slowly climb the stairs, his head still down, with not so much as a wave goodbye to the two men as he was ushered inside…

***

He was tired, and the cold water from the basin felt good upon his face. He could feel the relaxing cool of the porcelain beneath his palms as he leaned forward and gripped the sides of the sink, his eyes closing, feeling the sensation of the droplets rolling down his face and eyelashes. They had barely been at this cabin five minutes before the monk headed to the kitchenette to make tea after showing Sasuke the washroom where he should clean-up, promising to show him the bathhouse in the morning, as if he knew the young man would still be around. His mind was swirling with thoughts, though. He knew Team Eagle was clamoring for his where abouts, particularly Karin and Jugo, knowing Suigetsu would use his absence to find another interest to entertain him until he returned. And _him; _he knew that no matter where he was presently, _that man _was probably watching him. _If what he says is true, my mission isn't done yet…I still…_

He squeezed his eyelids tighter before running his right hand through his hair, straightening his stance, his eyes grazing over the faint imprint of a shape he could barely make out in the crease of the inside of his wrist. _What is…? _As he stared down, his mind flashed to that night in the sky where the two apparitions had appeared shortly after the swords Naruto and he wielded had clashed during their fight. He had felt the enormous pressure of power, a source he was unfamiliar with, as it didn't resemble the aura of any chakra he was used to. It felt odd…strange, almost as if _his_ presence was disturbing _it_,as the sword he had been given was ripped away from his hand, leaving a strange mark that looked similar to the same icon he had seen near the hilt…

"A crescent moon?" His eyes stared intently for a few moments at the imprint, running his other hand over where he suspected he would feel a groove, but the skin was smooth where the print was. He closed his eyes once more and rubbed a hand over his temple, but his head jerked up when he heard a pair of voices in the main room.

"Where have you been all day? Those monks of yours kept saying you here at the temples but I hadn't seen a glimpse of you!" Naruto?

"I do apologize, but I had an urgent matter to attend to some place else…" The monk obviously had company besides him in the cabin. Drying his hands on a small towel on the counter, he turned the knob and exited the small room, stepping out from the corner and into the openness of the living area.

"…Ah, it seems that our other guest is now ready to join us." He could hear Isao's cheery voice as his eyes locked onto a face he hadn't seen in a little over a month, but as of late, so much more frequently.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Shocking blue eyes burrowed into his dark ones and held the gaze a moment before he looked towards the monk's face. Those smiling eyes were becoming increasingly annoying to him as he studied the old monk a bit, who was sitting a few feet away from the staring blond, sipping from a stout ceramic cup.

"Sasuke…why are you…"

"Please, young one, won't you join us here on the floor. I've made tea for all of us."

He could hear Naruto sputtering as he rose to his feet, his face darting between the two as if he was at a surprise tennis match.

"Old man…Sasuke-"

"Look, I have more important things to get back to than to drink tea with my past…" he allowed his gaze to cross over to Naruto. "I'm not sure why you wanted me here monk, but I have no ties to you or your country. If it's retribution you're after, because of my stint with that Yuu guy, I think I've paid my debt." He started across the floor, breezing past Naruto's frozen frame, refusing to acknowledge his slack-jawed expression as he headed towards the front door.

He never saw him move from his place on the floor. He barely felt the air shift around him as he drew closer to the door, his arm lifting, reaching out a hand to grip the handle to slide it open, but instead squeezing his hand around his sword's hilt after seeing four white slips with bold characters printed down the middle whiz past and stick to the door he was just reaching for. He pivoted to face the pair behind him, noticing that Naruto was now facing Isao.

"Hey old man! What are you doing? What did you throw on the door just now? What are those?" One of his arms was jutting out behind him in the direction of where Sasuke stood.

"They're seals; Strong ones." Sasuke answered and Naruto swung around and gave him a confused look. He remained near the door, his hand never loosening the handle of his chokuto. "Just who are you? Why'd you want me here?"

Isao was still sitting on the floor, but his tea cup was now set off to his right. His arms were neatly tucked into the sleeves of his robes, the cheery look no longer on his face. His eyes were closed, but he looked far from peaceful. Naruto dropped his arm back to his side, straightening his stance to face the man upon the floor. A few seconds of silence hung within the air before Naruto's voice broke the silence again.

"Isao-san…wh-what's going on? Why are you locking us in? I thought…I thought I was here to help your village? How do _you_ know Sasuke?" Naruto watched Isao closely, not wanting to admit the twinge of fear that was starting to creep over him. He had not felt like this before around the man and he couldn't quite place what he was feeling now. His ears had perked up at a small _clinking _sound and his eyes shot back to where his ex-teammate stood; seeing his hand wrapped around the weapon at his side. He could feel his heart rate increasing, not sure if he should prepare for a fight or try to stop what was about to go down. His mind felt jumbled and he couldn't focus on any one particular thing. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sasuke made his mind up for him. Maybe he should say something…? Maybe he should make a joke to ease the tension…? Maybe he should-

"Please, the two of you, sit down. I need to speak to you and I can not permit either of you to leave this place." Even though his voice sounded normal, there was nothing "normal" about the request he made, to Naruto's ears. He felt his body ease back down to his place on the mat, seemingly of his body's own will, and he looked back over to where Sasuke stood. He appeared to be searching for something, though Naruto was not sure of what. He could see the intensity in the young man's eyes as he faced the monk and Naruto wasn't sure if it was relief he felt or anxiety as he watched Sasuke start back across the room and settle on a part of the mat to the far left of the blonde. He glanced at Sasuke briefly before his eyes were pulled back over to the man sitting before them.

"I must apologize to the both of you…I have not been as forthcoming as I should." The boys could hear the monk heave a sigh before proceeding. "There is a more pressing matter that begged me to call the both of you; a matter that will _not_ be ignored." Isao raised his eyes, looking into each of the young men's faces. "When we met that night in the woods, Naruto, it was no accident." He could feel his face contort to that of confusion as he absorbed Isao's words. _No accident? Just what does the old man mean by that? How'd he know I'd be traipsing through the woods at that time? He's not making any sense…_

"Our village…was established shortly after the civil dispute that occurred during the early formations of our land, when military forces were becoming more prominent amongst leaderships. This civil dispute was the direct result of the fight that occurred between Tasogare and Akemi. Emperor Osamu issued many guards after the men when no agreement could be made between the two for the emperor's request of using them to invade other lands. He had one of the largest known armies, seeing as so much territory was endowed to him after his father's death. The soldiers became divided, these same men having served under the very two they were chasing. It is not clear of the events involving their fight, only the resulting carnage afterwards. The emperor was furious when he discovered that both Tasogare and Akemi were missing, with no physical bodies to show him that they were dead. He was convinced that they had become deserters and Osamu had many killed or imprisoned when they attempted to recount what happened on the battlefield, that the men had disappeared in a blaze of light, never to be seen again. A few that were able to escape Osamu's punishments kept a secrete chronicle of what had occurred and sealed it away. Shortly, the country fell to ruin, after surrounding countries learned of the corrupted and crumbling empire that was Osamu's, and wasted no time invading the land and stripping the once great nation away from him. He was murdered a month after the invasions started.

When the first sword was discovered, it was a year after the once large nation had become several smaller ones. It was discovered by an old tea farmer, imbedded on a hillside. He had brought the treasure back to his home in the small village near the fields. It was said that it was his wife who convinced the farmer to take the weapon to the local sanctuary for purification, noting that she felt a strange aura from the steel the moment he brought it into their home…

Those monks at the temple cleaned the weapon thoroughly and discovered that there was a symbol imprinted on the hilt; a symbol of a sun rise, just like the one that was said to have been embedded on the sword the legendary warrior, Nakamura Akemi, was known to wield.

The monks were ecstatic to discover that something of such importance was still found on earth, and for the briefest of times, thought that the two men were still alive somewhere. But after the discovery of the second sword almost six months later in a marsh off the coast of the main lands, several hundred meters away from the small country of where the first was discovered, people started to believe the stories that had begun to re-circulate: the men really had disappeared. Afterwards, it became the monks' responsibility to care for the weapons after their popularity arose wherever the monks traveled. People who came for spiritual cleansing or guidance from the monks claimed bouts of euphoria, from even being near the swords and many rumors spurred that perhaps the spirits of the warriors was still tied to them…

Eventually, the monks returned to the site of the historical battle; it was a bit of open land off the edge corners of what are now the countries of Fire and Sound. The enormous palace that once stood in the field had long been burned to dust and rubble and the monks decided to build a temple there, where they could permanently house the weapons as a dedication to the legendary men of old and where people could visit the shrine as often as they pleased. It was named the Benjiro Temple because of the overwhelming peace that overcame anyone who entered the grounds and got close to the swords…anyone, that is, who did not have a stronghold of darkness in their hearts…

Over the years, the monks have dealt with many who attempted to take the swords, and those who succeeded with taking them out of the temple in pursuit of destruction, were usually found dead by _their own accord_,days later. The monks weren't quite sure of what happed to the individuals who stole the weapons, but it was certain that deep spiritual energies were tied to them and that they needed protecting. That is when the secret temples here, were created. It was a way for the monks to train so that they could protect the treasures from those seeking them and keep more people from befalling similar fates as previous thieves had.

For years, the swords remained housed within that temple, and with the monks now well skilled with their chosen martial arts, attempts to steal the weapons had diminished. Even the surrounding countries had become somewhat harmonious once more; with new trade agreements being established and peace treaties negotiated. Many believed that all this good fortune and peace was a direct result of the positive spiritual energies radiating from the swords of Tasogare and Akemi. It was as if, according to the people of the times, the lands had returned to the era of when the warriors protected the lands of old."

"But those people where just fooling themselves. It was those monks and their skilled arts that maintained the order during those times. Why would anybody believe it was spirits or those swords?" Sasuke's voice startled Naruto a bit when he interjected Isao's last statement and he fought his jumpy feeling. Naruto looked over at his estranged friend, who now held a look of skepticism. Isao gave a soft smile and proceeded.

"True, the monks played a huge part in the order, but the strength one has in their faith is a hard bond to break; very much like friendship." His smiling eyes returned briefly as he looked at both the young men before him, noting their downcast eyes. "The truths surrounding the two may have evolved into more of a fable of sorts, but the important things about them remain true: they were strong in heart; they were fierce warriors, and they were inseparable friends." Isao picked up his tea cup and brought it to his lips for a lingering sip, enjoying the warmth the flavorful liquid provided to his taste buds.

The glow from the small lamp upon Naruto's bowed head hid his eyes perfectly from the view of the others, though he wasn't sure if they were even paying any attention to him…well certainly not Sasuke. The monk's words struck a serious cord: _Inseparable_. What if what Monk Isao believed about them were true? That they were these warriors, reborn…did that mean that he and Sasuke were inseparable? What was holding them apart now? They were barely speaking! He couldn't help the wave of depression flooding over him at that moment.

"So what about the two swords? You said that Tasogare and Akemi were able to pull out some sort of power from them?" Sasuke was looking straight at the old man. His hands were folded in his lap and no longer on the hilt of his sword.

"Indeed. They were able to extract phenomenal power from those weapons."

"How?" Naruto's voice rushed in. He scrunched his face as he thought back to when he had first learned about the warriors. "You told me the emperor had them made from some special material…" For the first time since he'd been in the cabin, Sasuke looked over at Naruto as he recounted the bit of the story he had heard from the old man some time back. _Special materials? _Sasuke turned again to face the old monk who by now had his head slightly bowed with a slight smile across his lips.

"That, young one, isn't quite known."

"Huh?"

"Since the only documents that could have possibly held that knowledge was burned along with the palace centuries ago. There was so much mystery behind the weapons, although a faint trace of how they came to be might still exist. The only ones who could answer that are no longer with us…or can no longer make the connection…"

Although it was Naruto who audible voiced his confusion, Sasuke couldn't help the raised eyebrow that shifted on his face. Before either of them could question further, Isao pressed on.

"I can not explain the core of the two steels, but I am all too familiar with what shines as their essence. For decades, the monks have tried to draw out the power that Akemi and Tasogare were able to produce, but with no success…they were merely finely crafted swords, nothing more than what any skilled blacksmith could forge. But not since their era…have eyes been able to witness what burst forth from the two of you that night. Truly, the spirits of the most powerful warriors in history had found their way back to us that night…" His eyes lifted and viewed the young faces in front of him. They were both so visibly different, yet so much alike. He could sense the suppressed tension between the two and though he longed to discover the root, time would not permit deviations from why he had gathered the two of them. But patience, as always, would tell him all he needed to know in due time.

"They were destroyed." Sasuke was looking down at his hand. "That night…the swords were destroyed… _they _appeared and took them away…from us…they destroyed them. You said that you think we are incarnates of these two, then why did they take the swords-how could they?…why were they destroyed?"

"I fear I fail at providing an answer for you. I do not know why that decision was made, though I feel the answers lie within both of you." He arose from his place on the floor and nodded slightly before the young men. "Unfortunately, we have no more time tonight to discuss this, it will have to wait until the morning; forgive me. There is so much I have to explain to you and so much we must complete before these events are done playing out." His head raised and those eyes were back to their signature "smile". "I trust the two of you will get a good night's sleep." And before the boys had a moment to voice any difference, Isao had two hands up by his face and in a soft _pfft_, he was gone from the room.


End file.
